Just, so tempting
by ZeYasMan
Summary: Samus is preparing for the tournament, until she encounters Ike in a unusual way. I will post more chapters about this story.
1. Chapter 1

Every brawler at the smash mansion was preparing for the tournament. The tournament was tomorrow. Samus was at the gym, punching and kicking a punching bag. While Snake and Captain Falcon were competing on who can lift the heaviest weights.

It has been 5 hrs since Samus started to practice. Every of the other brawlers had left to get some rest. Samus had been practicing none stop. Until she fell to the floor on her knees. She grabbed a bottle of water, drank out of it, then placed her whole body on the floor.

After 10 minutes of resting, Samus got up, still weak and tired, she leaned on the punching bag to gain her balance. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands touching her hip, a kiss on her neck, then a kiss on her check. She looked to the mirror to see who it was, it was Ike. Samus was too tired to react instantly.

" You like it when I touch you." Said Ike out of no where.

" No, I don't, this is sick, let go of me Ike." Samus said in a weak voice.

" Then why are you letting me touch you?"

" You're just taking advantage of me when I am weak and tired."

" Aww, don't be like that Samus."

" I'm not kidding Ike, let go of me now."

" You are sweaty, let me get a towel." Ike left Samus and got a towel on a bench.

" Here you go."

"What are you doing!" Samus shrieked as Ike was drying her head, then on her body.

" Ike...STOP." Then Samus collapsed to the fool, but before she could Ike caught her.

"whoa there, you are going to hurt yourself." Ike said in a calm voice.

" Why are you doing this Ike?"

" It was just, so tempting."

Ike, now having Samus In his arms, placed her gently on the floor. Ike finally placed both of his arms on Samus' face.

" You look absolutely beautiful."

" Ike, please."

" If I were Snake or Falcon, you would have resisted easily, but why not with me?" Samus started to blush, then tried to escape Ike's grasp. Ike pulled her down where his face was, then kissed Samus on her cheek. Samus's breathing was getting heavier.

" I'm not hurting you Samus."

" Ike, I need to rest, please let me go." Ike then kissed Samus on the neck.

" You know Samus, you can rest with me right here." Samus, was squirming her legs, then she had the force to release one of her handstand placed it on Ike"s face. Ike put his hand on her hand and kissed it gently.

" So, you do love me Samus."

" No, I'm trying to get you to stop kissing me."

" Why are you so calm?"

" Like I said, I am tired."

" Alright, since you are tired I'll carry you to your room."

" I see where this is going." Said Samus in a disgusted voice. Ike carried Samus and placed her in the bath tub.

"You need to get yourself cleaned up."

" Then leave me alone you perv."

" No need to be rude." Ike left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Samus took her gym clothes off and turned the faucet.

" why didn't I resist? Why is he doing this?" Samus thought in her mind. As the water in the tub became warm, she placed her foot in it, then the rest of her body. Then the door opened and it was Ike. Samus has never been redder in her life.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Samus screamed.

" Okay, okay, I'm just closing my eyes, I thought that you were done." After a few minutes Samus came out of the tub and dried herself and came out of the bathroom covered in a towel. She came out only to find Ike sitting on her bed.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

" ..." Ike then stood up and carried Samus on the bed and kissed her on the lips. After that Ike left her room and closed the door. Samus didn't want know what just happened, she was really tired, and she fell asleep instantly.

.To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: An unusual feeling

Samus was awoken by the screams of the crowd. The tournament had already began.

" Ah shit!" Samus said realizing that she was late. She changed into her Zero-Suit and left her room only to find Ike standing out there, waiting for her.

" What the hell was that!" Samus screamed.

" What was what?"

" Last night, why did you do that!"

" Well, like I said, it was..." Before Ike could finish his sentence, Samus kicked him in the stomache.

" When I'm through with you, you will be dead, but you are lucky because I'm late." Then Samus ran to the tournament. Ike still on the floor was laughing.

" I was right, she didn't kill me instanly."

" Ike, why are you on the floor." Marth had appeared to help him up.

" Oh nothing, I just tripped." Ike replied.

" Well we better get to the tournament, don't want to miss that." Marth said. As the two went to the tournament, Samus was already fighting. She was in a match with Captain Falcon.

" Show me your moves." Captain falcon said as he threw Samus in her power suit up in the air. Samus replied by shooting a missile. That was it. The match ended. Captain falcon knocked out on the floor and Samus the victor. As she went to the back stage where the other brawlers were, she saw Ike watching her.

" Nice job Samus." Samus ignored him.

" Come on, don't leave me hanging."

" leave me alone." As Ike caught up to her and hugged her. Samus' face was red.

" GET OFF OF ME!" Samus shoved Ike to the wall.

" Take it easy Samus, I was just happy that you won your match." Ike said with a smile on his face.

" That's right, I was on my way to kill you, since your here now. This makes my job easier." Samus said in a serious tone.

" I'll be back, just gotta get something." Ike said as he swiftly ran.

" WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" By the time she finished, Ike was already gone. Samus took her power suit off and rested on a couch.

" Why do I feel weird every time i see him?" Samus thought in her mind. Her head was turned only to find her face staring at Ike's face. They both stared at each other, until Ike kissed her on her lips.

" You know that I love you." Ike said. Samus couldn't speak or do anything.

" Here, I got you a water bottle." Ike placed her hand on his.

" Ike, wh...,what are you doing and why."

" Because I love you." Those words, I love you, changed Samus' face by becoming red to dark red. No one had ever said that to her. Samus tried to run away, but her was still holding in to Ike's hand.

" Ike, let go of me." Samus said. Ike stood up, and carried Samus, then ran to the gym. Ike placed Samus gently on a chair, then placed his hands on the arm rests, trapping Samus. She didn't know what to do. She had a strong feeling, but she didn't know what it was.

"You look scared." Ike said. Still no words came out of Samus.

" Ike, I need to be alone, please."

" Fine, but remember, I'll be back." As soon as Ike left Samus ran quickly back to her room and locked the door.

" Wait, I can defend myself, then why am I nervous around him?" Samus said to herself out loud. Samus was sweating. Then a knock came from the door.

" Hey Samus, why did you leave me."

" Would you shut up. Leave, it's not like that we are in a relationship."

" I know you love me, that's why you are so nervous, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." As Ike left, Samus thought to herself.

" I'm in lo..love with him? NO! I'm just crazy." Samus threw herself in bed and covered her eyes with one of her arms. All night she kept thinking about Ike. She did not know why.

To be continued.


	3. Realization

As always, Samus found Ike in her room.

"You know what, I give up." She said.

" ALRIGHT!" Now I can come in here without getting killed."

" Just get out already."

" Ok then, I will see you later." Samus lied on her bed with her hand on her face.

"Why me?" She said in her mind. As she got ready and left her room, Zelda was right there, her face was right.

" Don't tell what I think is happening?" Zelda said.

" What are you talking about."

"Don't play games with me, I just saw Ike leaving your room!"

"What about it?"

" Did you two do it." Zelda whispered.

" WHAT, IT WASNT LIKE THAT HE JUST CAME IN THIS MORNING!"

" Oh, why was he there?"

" He just came to check on me."

" So are you dating him?"

" There's nothing between him and I!"

"Well I am disappointed."

" Well that's what you get for jumping to conclusions."

" Let me know if there is something with you and Ike." Zelda said and left.

"Why am I shaking." Samus said to herself. She went back to her room and climbed on to her bed only to hug her pillow.

" Why the hell am I doing around him, I am suppose to be a bounty hunter, I could just kill him if I want to. But, why do I get this weird feeling seeing or thinking about him. She tightened her hands in the pillow, and started to cry.

" I feel so violated." There was a knock on her door. It was Ike.

" Hey, I was waiting for you at breakfast but, you did not come, so I brought you some food." Ike said.

" Go away." Samus said while wiping her eyes.

" Are you crying Samus?"

" No, I just got something in my eyes."

" What happened, let me in."

" No, I am ok, just get lost."

" I see how it is, I will force myself in then." Ike broke through the door and placed the broken door back to it's original place.

" I knew it. You are crying."

" What the hell did you do that for!" Ike got closer to Samus and looked at her face.

" What are you doing?" Samus said. She couldn't move.

"Why are you crying?"

" BECAUSE OF YOU!" Samus screamed and let a waterfall of tears down.

" Samus, I..."

" NO, DONT YOU SAY ANYTHING! YOU MADE ME FEEL SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU, I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS FEELING AND..." Ike grabbed Samus and hugged her. Samus froze, and the cried at Ike's chest.

" I am sorry Samus, I was careless. I didn't know how this would affect you." Ike was there hugging Samus while she was crying at his chest. Ike out her down on her bed and place a blanket on her.

" I will stay here to make you feel better ok Samus."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
